A computer network is a collection of interconnected computing devices that can exchange data and share resources. In a packet-based network, the computing devices communicate data by dividing the data into small blocks called packets, which are individually routed across the network from a source device to a destination device. The destination device extracts the data from the packets and assembles the data into its original form. Dividing the data into packets enables the source device to resend only those individual packets that may be lost during transmission.
Certain devices, referred to as routers, maintain tables of routing information that describe routes through the network. A “route” can generally be defined as a path between two locations on the network. Upon receiving an incoming data packet, the router examines destination information within the packet to identify the destination for the packet. Based on the destination, the router forwards the packet in accordance with the routing table.
Service providers, such as Internet service providers, must meet increasing bandwidth demands. This requires service providers to continuously add, replace and upgrade routing equipment within their networks. Equipment replacement and upgrades can be a challenge for service providers. As networks expand, administrative time and costs required to manage routing equipment also increase. As a result, service providers continuously seek to reduce time and expense associated upgrading and managing network routing systems.
One way to meet increasing bandwidth needs is to use distributed routing systems, such as multi-chassis routers, in which multiple routing devices are physically coupled and configured to operate as a single routing node. Because distributed routing systems combine resources of multiple routing devices, distributed routing systems have much higher bandwidth capabilities than standalone routers. For example, the use of distributed routing systems can simplify and improve routing on a service provider network by consolidating routing functions onto fewer routers. However, the individual configuration and management of each device of a distributed routing system can be a significant challenge.